The Color Purple
by Cable Addict
Summary: When Ziva wears a purple sweater, Tony finds himself lusting after her. What can they do to solve this problem? RATED 'M' FOR THE MOST SMUTTY SMUT THAT I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR! Written for 'The 7 Sins' challenge on NFA.


**

* * *

**

A/N: Written for 'The 7 Deadly Sins Challenge' from NFA. Because I recently reached my 50

**th**** fic mark (Yay me! Alcohol and cookies[take what you want, there's an infinite amount of everything] and other goodies to everyone, I'll even slip a little softer liquor to the under aged, but you have to be 16), I've decided to do 'Lust'. Hmmm…. Lets see what I can do with this. OH! By the way, it's gotta be rated M. Just in case. *Winks***

**Tiva! The day I do Tate or Giva or McGiva…someone admit me to a psychiatric hospital… **_**please?!**_

* * *

Ever since Ziva had worn her lowcut purple sweater to the office, Tony's libido had been going crazy. Everytime he looked at her, all he could see was her in that damn sweater. It had gotten so bad, that he was considering asking Gibbs for McGee as a partner, and if he wanted McGee as a partner, something was definitely wrong. So instead of having the awkward conversation with Gibbs on why he wanted to switch partners, Tony just resorted to looking at Ziva as little as possible. That was until one night in the bullpen. Gibbs and McGee and everyone else, minus the nightshift, at NCIS had long since gone home, leaving the entire NCIS building to Tony and Ziva. Ziva had gone to get paper from the supply closet, leaving Tony alone to his thoughts. He didn't know how this was going to resolve itself. Everytime he looked at her, heard her voice, felt her presence, his mouth went dry. He was convinced that she was slowly killing him.

"Did I do something to offend you?" A voice behind him asked and Tony jumped a foot off of his chair. He whipped around, his eyes in a glare and his mouth in a scowl.

"Damn it, Ziva! How many times have I told you to _not_ do that!"

Ziva bit her lip trying to hold back a giggle. "I am sorry. I was not thinking clearly."

Tony's mouth went dry. The slight sight of her teeth was quickly tuning him on. _Talk about weird fetishes, DiNozzo. A sweater and now teeth? What could possibly be next?_

"Tony?" Ziva asked, his eyes were glazed over and he was staring at her oddly. "Tony!" Ziva yelled and Tony snapped himself back.

"What?" He hissed, both relieved and miffed that she tore him away from his thoughts.

"You were staring." She explained.

Tony blushed slightly and turned back to his computer screen.

"I'd tell you to never sneak up on me again, but it doesn't seem to faze you."

Ziva studied the back of his head for a minute before speaking again.

"What is it that I did? You have been acting very strangely since…" She thought for a minute. "Since Thursday."

Tony's heart rate began to increase. If she made the connection, he'd never live it down.

"What did I do?"

"It's nothing Ziva." Tony said, trying to sweep her thoughts under the rug.

"No, it is something. Something serious." She furrowed her brows together in thought and made her way to stand in font of his desk.

"It's nothing Ziva." Tony repeated, warning in his voice.

"Was it the case?" She studied his face for any kind of change. "No." She thought. "Was it that you had to pay for lunch?" No change. "That your date was a no show?" Still no change, but it was then that she had a thought. "Me?" Tony blinked and looked down. Ziva smirked slightly and leant over his desk. "What did I do to you, Tony?" She whispered, and this was the straw that broke the camels back.

"That damn sweater." He whispered, barely audible.

"What?"

"That. Damn. Sweater." He hissed and Ziva's lips turned up.

"You like the color purple?"

The movie 'The Color Purple' popped into his head, but he quickly pushed it out, not wanting to spoil the moment. He nodded slightly and leant forward so that his lips were by her ear. "You looked incredible in it."

His breath against her ear sent visible shivers down her spine and she stepped back to look him full in the face. She was startled the moment she saw his eyes, dark and full of lust, and quickly found herself drawn to him. She lent forward slightly, he leaning the rest of the way, and their lips met.

The world around them melted away and it was just the two of them. They weren't at NCIS, they weren't anywhere, they were just…there. The first time they broke apart, they were gasping for air. The kiss had taken the breaths out of their bodies, and if it wasn't for the support of the desk, they'd both be puddles on the floor.

The second time the broke apart, they found their lips meeting again. They were still gasping for air, but the feeling of their lips on each other was indescribable. Slowly, their lips connected, Tony made his way out from behind his desk. The minute he was in front of her, Ziva jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They staggered to the elevator and somehow someone pushed the call button. They patiently waited, busy with their kissing and when the elevator arrived, Tony stepped in. He fell against the wall, his back pushed against the buttons and he pushed a random button with the palm of his hand. Ziva was now kissing the corner of his mouth, and by the time the elevator stopped, her lips were on his clavicle.

Tony stepped shakily out of the elevator and made his way down the hall. He glanced around and seeing the bright orange walls, deducted that they were outside interrogation. He fumbled with the door handle of interrogation room 1 and slammed it shut once they had entered. Ziva was done with her kissing and was now nipping gently at her soon-to-be new lover's ear. Tony made his way further into the room and gently placed Ziva on the table. The moment she sat down, she began to undo his belt while he quickly removed his shirt. When all that Tony was left in was his socks and boxers, they both turned their attention to Ziva.

Tony's fingers quickly found the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. Ziva lifted her hips up off of the table and quickly shed her jeans before laying back down. He stood there, she lay there, both taking in the beauty of the other's body that they hadn't seen since their undercover mission years ago. It was fun before, but this time, _it was real_. Tony lent down, laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her head towards his. As he held her head in place, she slipped her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, pulled them down to his knees and let them gracefully fall to the floor. Then, she reached around behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall into a heap on her lap. Tony's lips moved from hers down to her collarbone and, eventually, down between her breasts.

The feeling of her partner's lips against her skin was making Ziva crazy. Gently, she grabbed him and pulled him towards her. He let out a deep and throaty groan and she shivered from head to toe. Then, they fell back against the table, normally that would be painful, but with the amount of adrenaline running through their bodies, neither felt it. Their lips met once again and so did their hips. Tony took himself and began to gently tease Ziva. She panted and scratched his back with her nails, silently telling him to stop, and after he letting out a groan, he did. He pushed himself into her and she moaned with excitement. He pulled himself almost all the way out and then pushed himself back in. Ziva dug her nails into his back as she held on to him. They were both close, that much was obvious. After a few more grunts and moans, he collapsed on top of her, both sweating and panting. After they had caught their breaths, Tony shakily got off of her.

"Do you think everything will go back to normal now?" Ziva asked as she slipped into her panties. Tony nodded slightly and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Yeah, I think so." He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Just, just don't wear that sweater again."

Ziva smiled seductively. "Maybe I should wear it everyday, yes?" She smirked as she gathered the rest of her clothes and began to redress.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you all know, I feel **_**really **_**naughty... I should not even be **_**thinking **_**about this, let alone writing it! Wow… O_O**

…**So? Best work yet? Hmmm… I'm not sure! Review and let me know!**


End file.
